Annabel Stewart (Criminal Case)
'Annabel Stewart '''is the villainess of "Snakes on the Stage", case #50 of the crime solving game ''Criminal Case (release date December 5, 2013). She was an understudy at the Grimsborough Opera, but had hopes of being cast as the lead role in the Opera's latest play, "Madama Serpent" But instead, when director Roland Vane moved to Grimsborough and took over the production, he fired the opera's main actor Gerald Riverton and gave the lead role in "Madama Serpent" to his wife, Beatrice. Enraged at Roland for (in her mind) not recognizing the hard work she put in, Annabel decided her only choice was to kill Roland so a new director would take over the play. To do so, the evil Annabel drugged Roland's tea with sleeping pills before trapping him in his dressing room with a giant boa used in the Opera's shows, with the snake suffocating and partially eating the incapacitated Roland. Unbeknownst to Annabel, Roland had actually planned to make her the star of "Madama Serpent" rather than Beatrice. The player and detective David Jones figured out Roland's intentions after finding a poster he had made announcing Annabel as the lead of the play, with the news coming as a shock to Annabel. The evidence collected later proved Annabel as Roland's killer, and she was confronted by the detectives. Annabel confessed to orchestrating Roland's death, revealing her anger at him for ignoring her in favor of Beatrice and her dismay at the fact that she'd killed Roland when he was about to fulfill her wish. Annabel was arrested and put on trial, where judge Olivia Hall chastised Annabel for only caring about the destruction of her own career as a result of her murderous plot before sentencing her to twenty years in prison, with a possibility of parole in seventeen. Quotes * Look, when Roland became the director, I really thought my big break had come. But no, he just fired Gerald and made Beatrice the star of the company! I worked SO hard, day and night, I did everything to show him I had what it took to be the lead, but nothing seemed to matter! I thought the only way to get a break was if a new director was named. So I decided... I decided to kill him. I put sleeping pills in his tea, broke the cage of the snake and trapped them both in the dressing room. Then I ran away! I was in such a frenzy, I lost my key and one of my jewels. I knew I should have looked for them! (David Jones: "What you should have done is TALK to the man instead of killing him!") I know! Why didn't I believe him, why?! He was going to reward all my hard work, and I killed him because I wasn't PATIENT! It's all my FAULT!" (Annabel's confession to killing Roland Vane) * "Nothing your Honor, I screwed up, I screwed up everything! My career is over, and it's all because of me! (Olivia Hall: "You killed an innocent man and the only thing you can think of is your CAREER?! Do you have any idea of what you've done?") IT WAS MY TIME! I earned my place, I earned my place in my spotlight! I worked too hard to be dismissed by someone's untalented wife!" (Annabel's selfish justification for her actions in court) Gallery Annabel Stewart mugshot.png Annabel Stewart arrest.png Category:2010s Category:Animal Weapon Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Incapacitator Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Animals Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Show Business Category:Video Game Villainess Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Web Media Villainess Category:Fate: Guilty Category:Beauty Mark